


Invasión

by jabyjack



Category: Supernatural, Torchwood
Genre: Aliens, Español | Spanish, M/M, Minor Relationships, Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 06:13:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 12,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2377799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jabyjack/pseuds/jabyjack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean, Sam y Cass van a Cardiff siguiendo a un demonio en busca de un objeto sagrado religioso, pronto descubren que no están solos ahí.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

El aliento cálido creaba vapor al salir de su boca, la carrera marcaba su paso, su mente concentrada en el objetivo, no sentía la falta de sangre en su puño debido a la fuerza con que agarraba el cuchillo, no sentía el cansancio ni la falta de aire. No podía permitirse fallar.

 

Dean corría cerca de él, eso si podía sentirlo, siempre podía sentir a su hermano cuando estaban tan cerca. La oscuridad del callejón parecía engullirlos, su presa, un demonio, intentaba esconderse en las sombras en esa fría noche.

 

-¡Sam!- gritó Castiel,- Yo le cortaré el paso en el otro lado.

 

Un sonido de un batir de alas les indico que los hermanos estaba solos.

 

-Voy a matar a ese hijo de puta- jadeó Dean entre respiración y respiración. –Odio cuando me hacen correr tanto.

 

La oscuridad se hizo más consistente y Sam sacó rápidamente su linterna; casi sin dejar de correr, empezó a alumbrar al otro lado, pero la carretera estaba vacía, solo unos barriles a su derecha ocultaban algo de visión.

 

Rápidamente Sam se puso en posición, se acercó cauteloso a los barriles mientras su hermano le seguía las pisadas. Un puñetazo salió disparado al aire y chocó contra la cara de Sam, este se tambaleó un poco atontado por la fuerza del golpe, cuando su vista se centró vio como Dean rociaba la cara del hombre poseído con su petaca de agua bendita.

 

-¡Espero que te guste esto, bastardo!- Un fuerte grito resonó en el oscuro callejón.

 

-¡Aaaahh! ¡Os arrepentiréis de…- Dean le asentó un fuerte puñetazo en toda la barbilla. –Esto por hacerme correr- El hombre cayó inconsciente al suelo.

 

-Creo que te has pasado un poco, Dean- Sam se terminó de incorporar y vio una figura que se acercaba a ellos desde el otro extremo del callejón, era Castiel.

 

-¿Lo tenéis?

-Dean lo ha… bloqueado- Sam rodó los ojos hacia Dean. _Que bien, otra vez el angelito aquí…_

-¿Qué querías que hiciera?- Inquirió Dean- Me ha hecho correr.

 

-¡Alto! No tienen autoridad para estar aquí- De repente una voz los sobresaltó, dos hombres, uno trajeado, y el otro con una chaqueta militar aparecieron con pistolas y rifles en la mano, apuntando con sus linternas hacia ellos.

 

-Lo sentimos, no sabíamos que esta zona fuera privada- Sam se adelantó, escondiendo rápidamente el cuchillo en su espalda y enseñando las manos vacías hacia los hombres.

 

-Soy Malcon, y este es mi compañero Algus- Sam señaló con la cabeza a Dean, el cual se incorporó y se acercó con el petate aún en la mano.

-Hoolaa- El hombre con el abrigo militar saludo efusivamente a Sam y le cogió la mano- Se ven a pocos americanos en Cardiff. Soy el capitán Jack Harkness y este es mi oficial al mando, Ianto Jones. ¿Que hace el FBI operando tan lejos de su jurisdicción?

 

Sam se quedó un poco en blanco por la demasiado cariñosa mirada que le estaba dando aquel hombre. Dean se adelantó, miró a Sam con cara interrogativa. ¿ _Que le pasará al grandullón? ¿Se va a dejar intimidar por unos militares ingleses? Espero que este demonio sepa realmente donde esta la maldita lanza que tanto busca Cass, y espero por sus plumas que realmente sea importante._

 

-Lo siento pero no tenemos porqué responder a ninguna pregunta, tenemos autorización para llevarnos a este hombre y es lo que haremos.- Dean echó una mirada de pocos amigos, pero los hombres no parecieron creerse ni una maldita palabra.

 

Sin previo aviso Cass se desvaneció delante de los hombres, apareció justo al lado y les puso la mano sobre la cabeza antes de que Jack o Ianto pudieran reaccionar.

 

Un clic metálico rompió el silencio del momento, y Cass, antes de desmayar a los hombres, cayó al suelo.

 

-¡¿Qué cojones habéis hecho?!- Dean corrió asustado al lado de Castiel, se arrodillo e intentó despertarlo acariciándole la mejilla. –Cass, me oyes… Cass.

 

-Os diré como salvarlo en cuanto me digáis como ha hecho para desaparecer y volver a aparecer a nuestro lado.- Jack se mostraba tranquilo, aunque Ianto levantó rápidamente el rifle y apuntó a Sam con él.

 

-¿Queréis saber?- preguntó Sam acercándose a Ianto.

-¡Está vivo!, ¿qué coño es esto?- Dean miró con sorpresa un pequeño dardo, ahora vacío.

 

El militar joven seguía apuntando a Sam con el rifle, pero Jack le bajó el arma con la mano y habló a Sam mientras miraba aún a Ianto.

-Claro que está vivo, no somos asesinos, pero, por favor, ahorrémonos más sorpresas.- Ianto no quería bajar el rifle, pero la cálida sonrisa de Jack le convenció para que confiara en él.

La escena pilló a Sam desprevenido. _¿Qué quieren estos tíos? Tienen que tener a un francotirador escondido, ese hombre ha debido dispararle a Cass, ¿y por qué están tan tranquilos? Pareciera que están juntos. ¿Ves, Dean? No es tan malo…_

\- ¿¡Qué le habéis hecho?! ¡Lo habéis envenenado!- Dean se levantó de un salto, y golpeó rápidamente al joven militar, haciendo que saliera disparado contra el suelo debido a la fuerza de la furia que corría por sus venas en esos momentos. Jack recogió a Ianto antes de que llegase a caer completamente.

 

\- ¡No, Dean!- Sam agarró a Dean a tiempo de escuchar un segundo clic, vio como se tambaleaba y lo sostuvo entre sus brazos antes de que el cuerpo llegase a caer.

Ahora volvían a estar en desventaja. Dean llegó a contemplar al capitán agarrando a su hombre y juraría que le estaba guiñando un ojo a Sam, pero todo se puso borroso y sus ojos se terminaron de cerrar.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean abrió los ojos despacio, al principio una mezcla borrosa de imágenes aparecían ante sus ojos, un ruido algo amortizado llegaba a sus oídos, podía entre oír la voz de Sam, intentó incorporarse, y una figura pequeña se acercó y le ayudó.

 

\- ¿Te encuentras bien ya?- Preguntó la persona que le ayudó a incorporarse, era una voz femenina, aunque un poco pueblerina, parecía inglesa.

 

\- Sí- dijo secamente.- Sam se acercó rápido a su lado, mientras la vista y el oído de Dean empezaban a centrarse.

 

-Me llamo Gwen.- Dijo la mujer, ahora sí que estaba seguro de que era una mujer, y además era atractiva, una melena negra caoba resaltaba de su camisa roja.

 

-Dean, tenemos que hablar.- Dijo Sam mientras ponía una mano en su hombro. –He estado hablando durante varias horas con esta gente, y no sé, creo que nos podemos fiar de ellos.- La mirada de Dean parecía encolerizada.

 

-¿Estás hablando en serio? ¿Se puede saber que te pasa, Sam?- Dean se levantó y miró a su alrededor.

 

Los dos hombres que había visto en el callejón estaban en una esquina, el joven estaba agarrando un pañuelo con lo que parecía hielo sobre la mejilla contra la que Dean se había «calmado» la noche anterior. La mujer comprobaba ahora unos datos en un ordenador, cerca de los que parecía un haz de luz de la que manaba un humo negro, algo debía de estar quemándose debido a la fuerza de la luz.

 

-Verás, deja que me explique, son una especie de cazadores, como nosotros, pero digamos que están especializados en otros tipos de seres.- Dean miró inquiriendo a su hermano. -¿Qué tipo de seres?

 

-Alienígenas- Gritó el capitán Jack, seguía llevando la estupida cazadora militar que parecía pertenecer a las primeras batallas con pistolas.

 

-Alien, de esos de dos bocas, y esa… esa cosa- Sam se quedó a cuadros viendo como Dean se agarraba la cara entera con las dos manos unidas por las muñecas.

 

-No exactamente, pero podría ser- Jack les lanzó una sonrisa picarona y volvió toda su atención hacia Ianto, con el que parecía discutir algún tema.

 

-¿Dónde esta Cass?- _Necesito que ese hombre añada algo de realidad a esta situación…_

 

-Le dije que podía dejarnos por ahora, que lo llamaremos cuando averigüemos donde esta la lanza- A Sam no parecía importarle la presencia de los otros, aunque estos tampoco parecían muy interesados en la conversación que estaban teniendo.

 

-Oye Sam, no podemos confiar en ellos, ¿cómo estas seguro de que son lo que dicen ser?

-Ven, te lo mostraré.- Sam cogió a Dean del brazo, pero este se soltó con un fuerte tirón, y una mirada un poco asesina recordándole que nunca necesitaba ayuda.

 

Sam condujo a su hermano cerca de la luz, y ambos contemplaron durante un corto periodo de tiempo el humo y la luz. Dean estaba a punto de quejarse cuando notó que el humo no iba siempre en el mismo sentido, era el demonio.

 

-¿Cómo es posible? No está el sello, ¿cómo lo tenéis encerrado?- Dean movía rápidamente la mirada de unos a otros.

 

-Hemos usado una celda holográfica, fue muy divertido e instructivo la primera vez que la usamos- Ianto parecía extrañamente risueño y feliz de repente. -¿Recuerdas, Gwen?

 

Una mirada de la chica hizo que la diversión se cortase de golpe. Esta gente había sacado al demonio del interior del hombre y lo había encerrado en una prisión formada por luz. Estas cosas no eran del tipo de Dean, él golpeaba, disparaba, cortaba y apuñalaba, pero no utilizaba luces ni aparatos raros para hacer su trabajo. Aun así si conseguían averiar lo que con tanto trabajo estaban persiguiendo, no hay duda de que valía la pena probar.

 

-Está bien, digamos que por ahora os creo. ¿Qué pensáis hacer con un demonio?, ¿por qué lo estabais persiguiendo si os dedicáis a perseguir hombrecillos grises?

 

Esta vez Gwen se acercó a él con una sonrisita en los labios. –No pensamos hacer nada con él, estábamos allí por otro motivo, una acumulación de picos positivos en la grieta dimensional, pensamos que algo la había atravesado, y al llegar al el lugar vimos la persecución y supusimos que tenía que ser este hombre. Pero nos topamos con esto en lugar de lo que suele aparecer.

 

Gwen cogió unas latas de cerveza y se las pasó a Sam y Dean, el grandullón agradeció el gesto con la cabeza, abrió la suya y contempló riendo como Dean esperaba a que el bebiera antes siquiera de abrir la suya.

 

-Tranquilo rubito. Si quisiera volver a dejarte inconsciente no te enterarías- La sonrisa del capitán no era especialmente tranquilizadora, pero nadie le hacia quedar como un cobarde, él no temía a nada.

 

Dean inclinó la cabeza y dio un largo trago, pero todo fue lanzado fuera de su boca cuando la habitación en la que se encontraban empezó a temblar.

 

Una voz, demasiado grave para ser real y que parecía emanar como parte del humo que era el demonio, hizo que se le helara la sangre. Era como si se hubiese metido en la cabeza de todos los presentes, los cuales luchaban por mantenerse en pie debido al fuerte temblor que comenzó, mientras se tapaban los oídos intentando dejar de oír las palabras oscuras y heladas.

 

- _EL MISMO SEÑOR CON VOZ DE ARCÁNGEL Y TROMPETA DE DIOS DESCENDERÁ DEL CIELO, Y LOS MUERTOS RESUCITARÁN PRIMERO._

 


	3. Chapter 3

El terremoto llegó a su fin, y Jack vio como la prisión holográfica acababa sus baterías, empezando a parpadear.

 

Rápidamente, pulsó los botones de la crono-pulsera y la conectó con su pistola sónica. De un rápido y certero tiro a las baterías la prisión volvió a ser estable.

 

-Bien, así esta mejor- Un rápido vistazo a su alrededor le permitió ver al capitán que todos se encontraban bien.

 

-Tenemos que averiguar qué ha sido eso.

 

-Sí, ¿pero que hacemos con ellos?- Ianto señaló con la cabeza hacia los hombres que acababan de «acompañar» hasta su refugio temporal.

 

-Dejadnos un rato con el demonio, al menos, hasta que averigüemos lo que necesitamos saber- El grandullón parecía relajado, casi divertido en comparación con su compañero más bajito y rubito. Aun así Jack no sabía si podía confiar en ellos, las historias que les había contado parecían sacadas de una película de clase B, aunque claro, tampoco su vida era lo más normalita.

 

Por si acaso, cogió sus cosas, les dirigió una mirada a Gwen y a Ianto y ambos ya sabían que tenían que hacer.

Cuando el capitán estaba dando el primer paso hacia sus nuevos conocidos, una imagen de una mujer, blanca y demacrada, se apareció justo delante de él.

 

_Ya ha empezado, ya ha empezado, ya ha empezado…_

La voz del demonio parecía convertir en escarcha todo a su alrededor. Y la imagen de la pálida y semitransparente mujer, le dirigió una mirada mortífera y le golpeó con la palma de la mano sin decir nada. Parecía una mujer delgada, algo pequeña y casi poca cosa, pero el golpe fue tan fuerte como para tirarlo al suelo de espaldas.

 

Tan pronto había aparecido, como desapareció para volver a aparecerse arrodillada, con la mano otra vez alzada, justo para volver a golpear la cabeza de Jack. Pero desapareció con un fuerte grito, cuando un cartucho de escopeta fue disparado contra ella. Jack había visto muchas cosas raras, Dios, había visto mundos enteros salirse de la razón, pero nada así, nada como eso.

 

-Levántate y salgamos de aquí, eso no la va a parar para siempre.- El rubito, Dean creía que se llamaba, estaba parando frente a él, con una mini escopeta recortada en la mano. Rápidamente Ianto fue a su lado, y le ayudó a levantarse, el capitán se obligo a recobrar la compostura.

 

-¿Qué cojones era eso? Juro que es la primera vez que una dama me tumba- Al darse cuenta de sus propias palabras sonrió- Bueno, no la primera vez que me tumba una dama, -rió- pero…

 

-Era un fantasma- Dean asintió con la cabeza a Sam mientras buscaba más rastros de la mujer.- A eso se tuvo que referir el demonio con los muertos se levantaran, pero por lo que sabemos no se levantan por nada.

 

-¿Qué hay del terremoto?- Gwen se acercó al grandullón y le contempló mientras su cerebro calculaba rápidamente. –El demonio dijo algo de con trompeta de Arcángel, ¿puede eso despertar a los muertos?

 

-Nunca habíamos oído hablar de algo así- Sam se encogió de hombros mientras Dean seguía revisando la habitación.

-Gwen comprueba el estado de la grieta, quiero saber donde esta el epicentro de ese terremoto- Jack se adelantó cuando la figura de la mujer volvió a aparecer frente a él, Esta vez con la cara llena de furia.

 

-Parece que tu amiguita te tiene especial cariño- Dean la hizo desaparecer tan pronto como había aparecido.

 

-Buenos reflejos- Jack le guiñó un ojo, y el rubito le miro con cara un poco confusa.

 

-Tenemos que asegurar este espacio, no podemos irnos a ningún otro lado, todo el material que conseguimos rescatar de Torchwood tres está en el sótano.- Ianto se dirigió hacia la celda holográfica, tecleó rápidamente en el pequeño panel de control y la levantó como si no pesase nada.

 

-Será mejor que os deis prisa con este, en menos de una hora las pilas volverán a agotarse, y el truco solo funciona una vez.

 

-Está bien, necesitaremos un lugar para poder interrogarlo tranquilo- Sam contempló la habitación en la que se encontraban, a aparte de la puerta por la que habían entrado había otra sala, que llevaba a lo que parecía ser una cocina, y una puerta cerrada, de aspecto de caja fuerte enorme, que supuso conduciría al sótano. También había unas escaleras.

 

-¿Está disponible el piso de arriba?- Sam miró al joven militar y este asintió rápidamente. Le entregó la celda holográfica a Sam y este se dirigió escaleras arriba.

 

-Está bien, pero antes de irnos, necesitamos sal, ¿tenéis?- Dean miró a Gwen de reojo mientras seguía revisando la habitación por si volvía a aparecer el espíritu.

 

-¿Y por qué crees que yo lo sé?- Gwen le miro indignada. –No tuve ningún problema en dejarte fuera de combate antes y lo puedo volver a hacer si eres un machista retrogrado.

 

-Sí, sí la hay, está en el estante de arriba, yo mismo te la traeré si me sigues cubriendo las espaldas y, por favor, no es momento para pelear. Quiero saber lo del terremoto, céntrate Gwen.

 

-Sí, Jack- El sonido de las teclas del ordenador fue rápido.

 

En menos de un minuto todas las ventanas y las puertas estaban cubiertas con sal. Impidiendo el paso de cualquier ente espiritual.

 

Jack acudió a una llamada de Gwen, había encontrado algo en el ordenador, y Dean iba a dirigir al cuarto de arriba cuando vio a Ianto y a Sam bajar las escaleras.

 

-Eso fue rápido.

 

-Veras, eso de la celda holográfica esta muy bien pero… no tenemos forma de… sacarle la información, no posee cuerpo, no tenemos nada con lo que hacer presión.- Sam podía sentir como la cara de Dean se iba poniendo cada vez más roja, pero justo antes de que explotara Castiel apareció entre ellos.

 

-Tenemos problemas- Cass se dirigió a directamente a Dean, ignorando a todos los demás de la sala. –Las calles se han llenado de fantasmas, toda la ciudad es un caos, y hay algo más.

 

-Hay una enorme nada ínterdimensional parada encima de la grieta, eso no me gusta nada.- Jack miró al supuesto ángel, la verdad era mono, pero se esperaba algo con más luz y un poco más de… ¿plumas? La imaginación puede ser muy mala.

 

-A ver, hay que averiguar como han provocado el terremoto y el levantamiento de los fantasmas, y hay que hacer que se vayan por donde han venido antes de que causen cualquier estrago.

 

-Ianto y yo podemos ir al centro de Telecomunicaciones, quizás podamos pinchar sus antenas para ver si captamos alguna señal.

 

-Me parece bien, pero que te acompañen mejor el rubito, a ver si conseguís averiguar algo y llevaros mejor, no podemos permitirnos fallos.

 

-Ianto, tú y el grandullón id al sótano y buscad el colgante telépata, si el demonio ese no quiere ayudaros directamente lo hará indirectamente.

 

-Y si es cierto que puedes transportar personas, el angelito y yo nos infiltraremos en la nave. Quiero saber qué son y qué están tramando.

 

-Si nadie tiene nada que objetar empecemos de una vez, antes de que esto vaya a más.- Castiel dirigió una interrogativa mirada a Dean, pero este aceptó rápidamente con la cabeza. Es hora de ponerse manos a la obra.


	4. Chapter 4

-¿Me abrazo a ti?

-No es necesario- Cass miró de reojo a Dean, y acarició el flequillo del capitán antes ambos desaparecieran con el sonido de batir de alas que tan acostumbrado era para Dean.

-Muy bien, haremos juntos este trabajo, pero yo conduzco- La voz de Dean demostraba cierto resquemor, pero aun así, siguió a Gwen hacia la puerta de la entrada.

En unos segundos Sam y Ianto se quedaron solos, se miraron el uno al otro sin saber que decir, y Ianto se encaminó hacia la puerta. Rápidamente tecleó un número en el panel de la consola y la puerta, ante la estupefacta mirada de Sam, rodó hacia un lado en vez de desplazarse lateralmente como él había supuesto.

Ianto le explicó a Sam que era un recuerdo de su antiguo trabajo, pero no se detuvo y empezó a descender antes las escaleras que habían aparecido ante él.

-¿Es cierto que el rubio es tu hermano?

La pregunta pilló a Sam por sorpresa mientras ambos esperaban ante otra compuerta a lo que parecía el final de las escaleras.

-Sí, ¿tan poco nos parecemos?

La nueva puerta se abrió hacia arriba, dejando al descubierto aún más tramos de escaleras, sea lo que sea lo que guardaran allí estaba bien protegido.

Al terminar de bajar llegaron a una pequeña habitación sin nada, solo paredes metálicas.

-Ianto Jones, y Sam Winchester.- La voz de Ianto sonó fuerte y con confianza, luego se dirigió contra la pared del fondo y la atravesó como si fuera una ilusión.

Sam dudó un poco al principio, y luego le siguió con cautela. Al segundo se encontró en otra sala, una igual de pequeña, llena de cajas de cartón apiladas contra las paredes, casi costaba moverse sin chocar contra nada.

-Ten cuidado, hay que revisar todas las cajas, pero intenta tocar lo menos posible, hay cosas que se activan solo con tocarlas.

Sam abrió con cuidado una caja, y estaba llena de papeles y una especie de pistola de plástico, parecía de juguete, pero prefirió no arriesgarse a nada.

Con cada caja que Sam abría, el contenido se hacía más y más raros, piedras que brillaban, otras que parecían ojos, trozos de metales desconocidos, trozos de pieles metidos en botellas amarillas. Hasta que en la última encontró algo normal, un pequeño frasco de colonia de cristal, pero con un líquido transparente en su interior…

La sensación era difícil de explicar, Jack había sentido muchísimas cosas, como viajes en el tiempo y el espacio a través de su muñequera, dejarse caer de gran altura y sentir el viento silbar contra tu cuerpo, sentir la presión de la tierra al ser enterrado vivo durante mucho más tiempo del que le gustaría reconocer… Pero nada como lo que Castiel le estaba haciendo sentir, es como si cada parte, cada célula de su cuerpo fuera navegando en un río de viento, agua y luz, pura luz a su alrededor. El sentimiento era fantástico, hasta que algo no le dejaba pasar, el camino se terminó de golpe y era como si una sombra oscura le impidiese el paso, algo extraño, algo ajeno chocaba contra él una y otra vez. Y de pronto, recuperó de golpe toda la consistencia y consciencia.

 

Estaba otra vez sobre suelo firme y el ángel se sentó en una silla, como derrotado, nada más abrir los ojos.

-No puedo pasar, tienen algo muy poderoso ahí arriba, es como tu prisión holográfica, pero mucho mayor.- Unas gotas de sudor se desprendían de la frente de Cass, había intentado atravesar la barrera con todas sus fuerzas y ahora estaba agotado.

-No te preocupes, tú descansa, encontraremos otra forma.- Jack contempló las escaleras hacia el sótano, Ianto y Sam debían de estar buscando aún el colgante.

-Voy a ayudar a estos dos, se ve que no conocen mi orden.

Jack se encaminó escaleras abajo, Ianto y Sam habían dejado las puertas abiertas,  _seguramente había sido cosa del nuevo, pero Ianto debía de haberse asegurado. ¿Y si esa mujer aprovechaba los huecos de las puertas?_

Jack se encolerizó, no le solía pasar, pero ese descuido era demasiado importante,  _¿para que sé había tomado tantas molestias en instalar un gran sistema de seguridad si lo pensaban dejar abierto?_

Al llegar abajo vio al gigantón sosteniendo con curiosidad un frasco pequeño transparente, intentando ver algo al trasluz, mientras Ianto miraba una caja de espaldas a él, realmente descuidado.

-¡IANTO!- El grito del capitán los pilló desprevenidos, Ianto metió un salto y se giró a tiempo de escuchar el característico sonido del cristal rompiéndose.

-Lo siento mucho- Sam miraba rápidamente de uno a otro sin saber que hacer, el pequeño frasco había salido volando de sus manos debido al susto.

-Dios, Ianto, debes tener cuidado, has dejado todo abierto y estabas completamente distraído. ¿Qué había en ese frasco?

Ianto dirigió su mirada entre las cajas, y cuando por fin encontró el sitio donde había caído el frasco se dirigió corriendo hacia Jack y cerró rápidamente la puerta de la habitación.

-¿Recuerdas al Kuleano?

-¿El que organizó todas esas «fiestas»?- Los recuerdos empezaron a abrirse caminó en la mente de Jack. -¿Estás insinuando que era el frasco que Owen se llevó para ligar en un bar?

Alzó la vista para ver a Sam sonreír tontamente. Mientras los miraba, se levantó la camiseta, enseñando unos perfectos abdominales y unos enormes pectorales.

-Chicos, venid, se sienten solos- Dijo señalando con su cabeza ambos pectorales mientras ponía cara de pena.

Jack iba a responderle, pero un olor, mezcla de cítricos y frutales, como fresa, naranja y un toque de limón, todo a la vez en perfecta armonía le inundó por dentro y todas las preocupaciones se disiparon en una sola inhalación.

-Que bien que hayas cerrado la puerta- Rápidamente Jack se quitó el abrigo y se soltó los botones de la camiseta mientras ponía una de sus manos en uno de los pectorales de Sam.

Ianto se quitó el chaleco que llevaba y besó pasionalmente a Jack, su capitán, mientras ponía su mano en el otro pectoral, duro y tenso.

Sam cerró los ojos y se hundió en un triple beso…


	5. Chapter 5

El coche chirriaba mientras avanzaba lo más rápido que podía por las infestadas carreteras, parecía que realmente había vuelto a llegar el Apocalipsis, la gente saqueaba tiendas, algunos huían de los fantasmas, otros corrían sin rumbo fijo, aplastándose los unos a los otros.

 

Dean entendió rápidamente la felicidad del demonio, al ver tantas cosas que no podían entender las personas se habían entrado a sus más bajos instintos, robar, mentir, matar… Toda la visión era horrible, y sin embargo era imposible apartar la mirada.

 

-¡Atento a la carretera, no hemos venido a atropellar a las personas!- Gwen gritaba con la mitad del cuerpo asomado por la ventana mientras agitaba una barra de hierro que Dean había sacado del maletero para bloquear a los fantasmas que se acercaban a ellos.

 

-¿Cuál es el edificio?- Dean recuperó rápidamente el control mientras esquivaba tanto a vivos como a muertos.

 

-¡Aquel!- Gwen señalaba con la barra para indicarle a Dean un gran edificio gris con enormes ventanas negras.

 

Dean se acercó todo lo que pudo, pero pronto el pelo de su nuca se erizó con una horrible sensación de frío y malestar.

 

-Hola, Dean…- La imagen de Gordon, estaba sentada en el asiento de atrás.

 

De repente una oleada de recuerdos acudieron a la cabeza de Dean, recuerdos no buenos precisamente, Gordon había sido un amigo, un compañero hace ya mucho tiempo, pero cuando descubrió que había algo raro con Sam, se convirtió en un enemigo, no paró de perseguirlos, de intentar dañarlos y en especial, de intentar matar a Sam con sus propias manos, se justificaba diciendo que era un monstruo, que Sam no era un humano normal, y eso era lo peor, porque en el fondo Dean sabía que tenía algo de razón, pero Sam le había enseñado que no todos son monstruos, que no todos son malos, y aun así Gordon parecía habérselo tomado como un asunto propio. No paró de perseguirlos, no les dio un monto de tranquilidad, incluso lo convirtieron en vampiro, y aun así, siendo el un monstruo no dejo de intentarlo hasta que acabaron con él, y ahora, estaba allí, con una sonrisa malévola en sus labios. Y por una vez, Dean se quedo bloqueado, no sabía qué hacer.

 

El coche giró bruscamente por la calle y Gwen se agarró con todas sus fuerzas para no caerse. Pensó en gritarle a Dean, pero vio de reojo a un hombre negro sentado en el asiento de trasero ahogando a Dean con sus manos.

Dean empezaba a notar la falta de aire, intentaba soltarse y a la vez no estrellar el coche mientras intentaba evitar a los fantasmas, todo empezaba a confundirse en su mente y poco a poco notaba como la falta de aire estaba bajando sus reflejos.

 

Intentó hablar, pero el apretón del fantasma de Gordon era demasiado fuerte. Los pulmones empezaban a dolerle por la falta de aire, e intentó decirle a Gwen que se agarrará, pensó que tal vez un frenazo pudiera echar al fantasma a través del cristal. Pero de repente el apretón desapareció, tomó rápidamente aire y frenó con urgencia. Miró a su lado y Gwen estaba placidamente sentada, como si no hubiera pasado nada mientras portaba la barra en una mano. Normalmente cualquier chica se habría puesto histérica, cualquier chica que conocía se habría largado o estaría aterrada, y esta le miraba con una sonrisa de tranquilidad, le acababa de salvar la vida de un viejo enemigo fantasma y estaba tan tranquila como si estuviera sentada en un prado tomando té con pastas o lo que tomasen los ingleses.

 

-Gracias…- Consiguió pronunciar por fin.

 

-No hay de que, pero te has saltado nuestro destino, es aquel edificio de atrás.- Dijo señalando con la cabeza el gran edificio con las antenas encima que estaba a solo unos metros detrás de ellos.

 

-Estaba buscando aparcamiento, eso es todo- Una sonrisita inundó el rostro de Dean, y no sabía exactamente por qué pero eso le animó el día.

 

Entraron con precaución en el edificio, pero no parecía quedar nadie allí, las puertas de salida estaban abiertas de par en par, era obvio que los que hubiera trabajando salieron corriendo, al menos no había vivos dentro.

 

-Vamos, debemos de ir a la sala de control, está en el tercer piso.

 

La enorme habitación estaba plagada de pantallas y ordenadores, era un lío mirar todas las pantallas y sacar algo en claro de ello.

 

Gwen le pasó la barra de hierro que habían traído para cubrirse las espaldas, y rápidamente se sentó en la mesa central donde había tres pantallas y un solo teclado.

 

-Bien, a ver que podemos captar…

 

Dean le miraba medio asombrado, él era un chico de acción y estaba claro que ella no era menos, después de todo lo ocurrido, sin embargo era una chica llena de recursos, sabía manejar los ordenadores y las armas con la misma destreza. Ese grupo debe de ser lo mejor de lo mejor.

 

-Si, hay algo… pero no es una señal de onda común, es más… como un sonido.

 

-¿Un sonido? ¿Y porqué no oímos nada?

 

-Al parecer esta en una frecuencia muy alta. Espera, haré una grabación y nos lo llevaremos, quizás en el ordenador de Torchwood pueda saber qué es, con su programa no hay nada que se resista.


	6. Chapter 6

Castiel contemplaba desde la silla como el capitán tecleaba tranquilamente, algo extraño había pasado, habían tardado demasiado en dar con el colgante, y Sam había sido más esquivo de lo normal, se fue rápidamente arriba, pero esta vez quiso estar solo con el demonio. El otro chico estaba en la cocina preparando café.

 

Dean y Gwen irrumpieron de pronto en la sala. Dean tenía cara de agotamiento, miró a Castiel y bajó levemente la cabeza, un mensaje que hacía tiempo que compartían para decirse que no había problemas y que si los había habido, ya los habían solucionado. Era como tener su propio código, solo de él y de Dean, y sentía una agradable calidez cada vez que lo usaban, aunque no entendía bien porqué.

 

-Bien. ¿Qué hay de la torre?, ¿alguna señal?- Jack los miraba mientras tomaba el café que Ianto le servía.

 

-Tenemos algo, aunque no es audible en nuestro espectro- Gwen se sentó al ordenador y empezó a descargar el archivo.- ¿Qué hay de la nave?

 

-No puedo entrar, alguien les ha enseñado a protegerse contra nosotros.- Cass miraba a Dean cuando hablaba.

 

-¿Dónde esta Sam?- Dean ser acercó a la cocina y a la puerta metálica, pero no estaba por allí.

 

-Estoy aquí- Sam descendía por las escaleras portando un extraño colgante verde.

 

-He descubierto donde esta la lanza, los demonios se la entregaron a los invasores.

 

-Si ellos tienen la longinus, pueden haberla usado para que no nos acerquemos, es una de las armas más poderosas del cielo.- Castiel se levantó y se encamino a Dean

 

-¡Deja de decir eso!- Sam se encaminó furioso a por Cass.

 

-¡Detente!- Rápidamente Ianto interceptó a Sam y le quitó el colgante ágilmente.

 

-No has de usarlo durante mucho tiempo, puede dar más problemas que soluciones.-Ianto miró cabizbajo a Sam, sin atreverse a mirarle directamente a los ojos.

 

-Esta bien… Supongo que… Lo siento… Me deje llevar- Una mirada que empezó con odio hacia Cass y termino con casi un ruego en los ojos de su hermano fue todo lo que les dirigió antes de darse la vuelta y empezar a hablar con Jack.

 

-He exorcizado al demonio, la trampa se apagó al quedarse vacía.

 

-En fin, ellos tienen la lanza. ¿Alguien tiene alguna idea para subir allí?

 

-¡Lo tengo!- Gwen parecía entusiasmada. –He subido el espectro del audio, ahora podremos oírlo.

 

-Esta bien, ponlo- Jack se acercó al ordenador, pero no estaba preparado para lo que iba a ocurrir.

 

El sonido era como el croar de una rana, no parecía gran cosa pero Cass, el hombre que decían ser un ángel, se volvió loco en una milésima de segundo. Se tapó los oídos mientras gritaba y se transportaba en un abrir y cerrar de ojos de una parte a otra de la habitación. Cogió a Ianto y al segundo volvió sin él, arremetió contra Sam, se tiró contra la puerta de entrada destruyendo la madera como si fuera papel. Todo ello con una mirada de felicidad en el rostro que parecía disfrutar todo lo que hacía más que sufrir.

 

Gwen se apresuró a quitar el sonido.

 

-¡Nooo!- El grito de Castiel la paró un momento, pero se apresuró a desconectarlo. Cuando estaba a un milímetro de pulsar el botón, un humo negro y denso entró rápidamente en la habitación a través del hueco donde antes estaba la puerta, y se introdujo en el interior de Gwen, Castiel sonrió feliz una última vez y desapareció.

 

-¡Castiel ha roto la barrera!- Dean corrió hacia la chica, pero ya era tarde. Ella le miró con una sonrisita de superioridad y los ojos completamente en negro.

 

-Dean, Dean, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo?- De un puñetazo apartó a Jack, que aun seguía a su lado sin saber bien que pasaba, y lo lanzó contra la pared del fondo.

 

-¿Quién eres?- Dean se acercó con cautela, dando vueltas alrededor, como un león rodea a su presa antes de atacar.

 

-Siempre me odiaste Dean, pero ¡Oh! ¡Sam! Aquí estás- Con una elegancia de modelo pasó al lado de Dean como si no existiera teniendo ojos solo para Sam, quien no sabía exactamente que decir.

 

-¿Ruby?- El gigantón se mostraba sorprendido mientras el demonio se acercaba a él y sin mediar palabra le besaba ferozmente.

 

-Sabía que tú si me recordarías-

 

-No puede ser, te matamos, yo mismo te vi morir.- Sam se la apartó y miró con extrañeza a Dean

 

-Es ella, antes he tenido la visita de Gordon, y también sé que los vampiros no vuelven como fantasmas.

 

-Os veo más sorprendidos de lo habitual, ¿estáis perdiendo facultades chicos?- Una mirada de pena asomó a los ojos ahora normales de Gwen.- Espero que no las hayas perdido todas, Sam- Se relamió lentamente los labios con la lengua e intentó volver a besarle, pero Sam la esquivó y sacó rápidamente el cuchillo que tenía guardado.

 

-Espera- Jack se levantó y se acercó. –Si le clavas el puñal ¿Matarás también a Gwen?

 

-Pues…- Sam miró a Dean, y ambos intercambiaron miradas sin saber que decir.


	7. Chapter 7

Ianto se despertó sobresaltado, no sabía donde se encontraba y se incorporó poco a poco, se encontraba mareado, como si hubiese montado en una de esas atracciones de feria en la que todo quedaba borroso. Lentamente su vista fue volviendo y la sensación de mareo desapareció.

 

Se giró, intentando averiguar donde estaba ahora, e intentando encontrar una explicación a lo que había sucedido. Había sido el ángel, de eso estaba seguro, pero no tenía ni idea de donde se encontraba.

 

Buscó su móvil para poder contactar con Jack y los otros, a ver si alguien sabía que había pasado. Pero descubrió que no lo tenía encima, y entonces, recordó que lo soltó en el almacén de Torchwood.

 

-Mierda- Los recuerdos le hacían sentirse un poco vergonzoso, nunca había estado con otro hombre aparte de Jack, y aunque no hubiese sido por voluntad propia no había nada que no le hubiese gustado hacer, eso era lo que peor le hacía sentir. Se sentía culpable por el grandullón, por las miradas de cachorro que le lanzaba a su supuesto hermano, si realmente eran hermanos, entre ellos había un vinculo muy distinto.

 

Si era la misma ciudad, tenía que estar en uno de los barrios pobres, se encontraba sumido en la oscuridad, fue tanteando las paredes con las manos y le pareció encontrarse en una especie de pequeña habitación muy vieja, las paredes medio en ruinas aun tenían trazos de un antiguo papel. Había el hueco de una puerta, y un techo combado de madera parecía que se podía desprender sobre él en cualquier momento. No era un buen sitio donde quedarse.

 

Se encaminó con cuidado hacia el hueco, y encontró que había una rampa de escombros pero no podía ver, la oscuridad lo engullía todo.

 

-Al menos va hacia arriba.

 

Con la ayuda de las manos y asegurando cada paso empezó a encaminarse hacia arriba, envuelto en la oscuridad.

 

El tiempo pasaba despacio, o quizás rápido, era imposible saberlo, lo único que sabía seguro es que el corredor era anormalmente largo, si se trataban de unas antiguas escaleras, ahora inexistentes, ese sitio estaba a bastante profundidad. Quizás fuera un antiguo refugio para usar durante la segunda guerra mundial.

 

Las manos empezaban a dolerle, se pinchaba y arañaba con cosas que había por allí, pero ni siquiera podía evitarlo al no ver nada en la absoluta oscuridad.

 

Lentamente y para su felicidad algo de luz empezó a filtrarse, ya podía ver lo que parecía el final de la cuesta y se encaminó hacia allí.

 

Al llegar por fin arriba descubrió una pequeña habitación con las paredes igual de rotas que las anteriores, había dos puertas que parecían conducir a otras habitaciones más pequeñas, estas estaban vacías y no parecía haber nada de interés. La puerta de entrada debía de encontrarse detrás de otro montón de escombros, al parecer esa zona del tejado se había derrumbado, y ahora un enorme agujero dejaba el paso de la poca luz que entraba. El día parecía haber avanzado bastante y aún pudo ver la nave de los invasores en lo alto.

 

-Al menos es la misma ciudad.

 

Intentó apartar los escombros de la entrada, pero eran demasiado pesados, así que intentó trepar por ellos a lo alto del tejado.

 

Se sujetó a una pequeña viga de madera y empezó a subir, pero esta crujió y se desprendió, dándose Ianto un buen golpe en la espalda. Estaba exhausto, tenía las manos llenas de cortes, la ropa rota en muchas partes que se habían enganchado en la difícil subida. No tenía fuerzas, aunque debía de haber estado durmiendo un buen rato se notaba agotado, aún algo mareado y ahora tenía que volver a intentar subir. No podía rendirse, no podía permitirse el lujo de parar a descansar. Se incorporó notando como su cuerpo se quejaba en forma de dolor. Aun así, volvió a subirse a otro trozo de viga y volvió a subir.

 

Cuando por fin estaba arriba, se dio un momento para orientarse, necesitaba saber hacia dónde dirigirse para volver hacia Torchwood, o al menos, hacia lo que ahora era Torchwood.

 

Un movimiento extraño llamó su atención, a su lado, debajo en el suelo había una extraña figura. Una especie de humanoide, del tamaño de un niño, exploraba la calle con un aparato que parecía escanear todo lo que tenía delante de él.

 

Ianto vio como el alien giraba sobre si mismo, recorriendo toda la calle con el aparatito, él se escondió pegándose a las antiguas tejas, intentando pasar desapercibido.

 

La nave era realmente enorme, y aunque suponía que debía de encontrarse en el extremo opuesto de la ciudad, más que nada por las casas medio en ruinas y por la posición de la nave en el cielo, prefirió intentar seguir al alien antes de volver.

 

Observó atentamente el traje, parecía estar hecho de una aleación que mezclaba plástico y metal. Era elástico pero parecía bastante resistente, y un pequeño humo blanco salía de la parte de atrás. La invasión había comenzado, ya habían empezado a bajar de la nave y al parecer este buscaba señales de vida con su escáner.

 

Un gato se cruzó bufando por la calle y el aparato del invasor disparó un rápido y certero rayo verde, alcanzando al gato y dejándolo estático, parado, como si hubiesen parado el tiempo a su alrededor, o como si lo hubiesen congelado sin hielo. Un nuevo rayo impactó en el gato, esta vez de un color azul, y el pobre animal desapareció sin dejar rastro.

 

Aun así, viendo lo que había visto, Ianto se desplazó lentamente sobre el tejado siguiendo al alien mientras se marchaba calle abajo.

 

Intentó seguirle desde arriba todo lo que pudo, pero había un trecho entre esta casa y la siguiente. Con cuidado, esperó que se alejara un poco y saltó hacia el otro tejado. Así, entre saltos y arrastrándose consiguió seguirlo hasta que entró en una casa de pinta igual de antigua que de la que él había salido.

Saltó con cuidado al tejado de esta vieja casa, pero esta vez el techo no aguantó, al poner el pie Ianto y el techo se desplomaron juntos. Él se preparó para el fuerte golpe, pero cuando debían de caer al suelo una luz azul los envolvió y en cuanto se apagó se encontraban en otro sitio.

 

Lo primero que sintió fue un gran golpe de calor, hay debía de rondarse los 45 ºC, era horrible y le dejaba casi sin poder reaccionar, aun así vio que estaba rodeado por los escombros en los que había caído, y al mirar arriba vio una especie de techo morado y negro con una complicada estructura retorciéndose.

 

Bajo sus pies una plancha dorada emitía pequeños impulsos de luz azul, había caído con los escombros sobre el teletransporte de los invasores. Unos ruidos agudos, como el sonido que se saca de copas de cristal llenas de agua, sonó delante y detrás de él. Supuso que los alien estaban intentando saber que había pasado. Se agachó y se arrastró lo que pudo entre los escombros para intentar salir por uno de los lados donde no venían esos sonidos.

Cuando pudo asomar la cabeza, descubrió un montón de personas y animales a un lado de él, todos igual que el gato, parados, congelados en el tiempo, algunos con caras de asustados, otros parecía no haberse enterado de nada.

 

Vio que los invasores se acercaban a él y se acercó todo lo que pudo hacia el grupo de personas, quedándose entonces completamente parado pero mirando hacia donde había venido.

 

Dos alienígenas se encontraban allí. Esta vez sin traje, su piel era oscura, casi negra, tenían ojos pequeños, apenas unos puntos blancos y sus manos constaban de seis dedos, eran casi humanas, pero con la diferencia de otro pulgar en la parte opuesta al normal.

 

Contemplaban con los aparatos los montones de madera y piedra en busca de cualquier posible cosa.

 

Uno de ellos miró hacia el montón de humanos que había allí, y entre ellos a él, casi podía sentir clavarse los diminutos puntos en su alma, el alien miraba de uno a otro, sin parase mucho, y entonces sucedió.

 

Notó como una gota de sudor se bajaba por su frente, debido al calor y al esfuerzo que había hecho en tan poco tiempo era algo normal y comprensible, pero entonces vio por el rabillo del ojo que los demás humanos no sudaban, al estar estáticos es como si sus cuerpos y funciones también estuviesen parados.

 

El invasor volvió a poner su mirada sobre él, y estaba vez Ianto notó que se fijo en la gota que caía. Rápidamente le apuntó con el aparato que portaba, y un grito más agudo aún, como si el vaso que emitiera el sonido normal hubiese reventado, salió de una diminuta apertura, una boca sin dientes, fue lo último que pudo ver antes de que todo se iluminara por un rayo de color verde.


	8. Chapter 8

El alien volvió a gritar, pero Jack mantenía abierta la pequeña apertura que le había hecho en la armadura.

 

-¿Qué queréis de nosotros?- Jack volvió a preguntar, y otra sucesión de imágenes invadió su mente.

 

Pudo ver una estrella como el sol, pero cien veces más grande, pudo ver un planeta desértico, seco, casi sin agua potable y los pudo ver a ellos, los invasores, muriendo de hambre y sed en su mundo natural. Habían agotado todos los recursos, muchos murieron, solo unos pocos subieron a las naves y empezaron un viaje en busca de un mundo que pudiese mantenerlos. Pero aun siendo tan pocos los que se habían salvado superaban a la humanidad en siete a uno.

 

Las naves se separaron, en busca de planetas que pudieran convertirse en nuevos hogares. Entonces vio la Tierra, vio que era más frío, pero los humanos con nuestra contaminación habíamos creado un efecto invernadero y estábamos subiendo poco a poco la temperatura haciéndola, sin saberlo, ideal para nuestros invasores.

 

Solo una nave había llegado por ahora, pero ya estaba emitiendo la señal a las demás, eran solo los exploradores de miles de naves más que pronto tomarían el planeta, y vio que no había paz posible, vio que cada ser vivo de nuestro mundo serviría de alimento o de fuente de energía física. Vio como transformaban la Tierra en un desierto, como los mares se secaban y como solo ellos vivirían ahí.

 

Una lágrima brotó del ojo de Jack, él la dejó correr, una lágrima por la Tierra que vendrá si ellos no consiguen detenerlos.

 

Se quitó el colgante y vio como la carne del alien estaba casi congelada en la grieta que le habían provocado en la armadura. La tapó con la pieza que él estaba sujetando y volvió a activar la celda holográfica.

 

\- Quieren convertirlo todo en un desierto- La voz se le atascaba en la garganta.

 

\- ¿Y que piensan hacer con nosotros?- Sam se acercó a Jack, se arrodilló a su lado.

 

\- Usarnos de alimento y como esclavos para construirles una nave aún mayor, una para toda su raza usando todas las materias primas de la Tierra.-

 

\- No se lo permitiremos. Ese no era el plan- Ruby le dirigió una mirada de asco al alien encerrado.

 

Hacía ya más de medio día que la invasión había comenzado, los alien empezaron a aparecer por toda la ciudad sin que ningún vehiculo saliera de la nave o, al menos, ninguno había sido visto.

 

Los humanos corrían, presas del pánico y los demonios habían ido gustosos a estrecharles las manos para recordar el pacto que habían hecho, los humanos a cambio del caos, de hacer que infrinjan alguno de los diez mandamientos y que las almas vayan todas a formar parte de las filas de los demonios.

 

Pero los alien no habían matado a ningún humano, al principio pensaron que sí, los cuerpos eran parados y desintegrados, o al menos, eso parecía. Pero habían sido engañados, los había teletransportado, los habían parado, les estaban dando el tiempo a los humanos de arrepentirse y para cuando se los comieran o los destruyeran sus almas se encomendarían al cielo.

 

Además por si fuera poco habían atacado tanto a demonios como a humanos normales, ahora que no había forma de pararlos habían descartado a los demonios como si fueran simple polvo o basura a su alrededor.

 

Cuando el alien apareció en la calle, ellos salieron a pararlo, Ruby a protegerlo, pero el estúpido se rió de ella y le atacó la primera.

 

Con un rápido movimiento había conseguido esquivar el rayo, se había acercado a él y le había dado un puñetazo en el costado de la armadura con todas sus fuerzas, si ellos pensaban que los poseídos eran personas normales estaban muy equivocados.

 

Ahora, gracias a un colgante que leía los pensamientos, habían averiguado las intenciones de los invasores y, aunque los otros no confiaban en ella, no podía abandonar el cuerpo que poseía ahora.

 

\- Tenemos que encontrar la forma de subir ahí- Dean se dirigió hacia Sam y Jack y les obligó a levantarse.

 

\- No podemos seguir perdiendo el tiempo, tenemos que arreglar a Cass, encontrar a Ianto y echar a estos mocosos de una patada de vuelta a su desierto.

 

\- Está bien, vayamos al hospital- Jack se encamino decidido hacia la entrada.– Pero tú no vienes- La mirada se dirigió hacia la Gwen poseída.

 

\- Que te crees tú eso- Ruby le siguió de cerca y Dean y Sam se encogieron de hombros.

 

\- ¿Qué hacemos con este?- Preguntó Sam señalando la jaula de luz.

 

\- Quitadle el casco, están comunicados entre ellos telepáticamente, los he sentido a todos dentro de mi cabeza, su muerte creará el desconcierto entre los demás.

 

\- ¿Lo matamos sin más?- Sam no había tenido problemas de matar cuando había que hacerlo, pero al ver a ese ser del tamaño de un niño, dolorido por la tortura que el capitán le había hecho, casi sin poder moverse, le daba un poco de pesar.

 

\- Ten- El capitán le lanzó un pequeño objeto que Sam atrapó rápidamente al vuelo.

 

Sam abrió la mano y el colgante descansaba en ella, se lo puso y por un momento sintió como si hubiese metido su cabeza en un nido de avispas, eran mil voces hablando con una sola voz, era una entidad de miles de millones de cuerpos y todas clamaban por su vida y por la destrucción de los demás.


	9. Chapter 9

Al llegar al hospital pudieron comprobar el caos en estado puro. Todos corrían de un lado para otro, las explosiones sonaban a lo lejos, la invasión se había vuelto más agresiva.

 

Pequeñas naves eran ahora visibles en el cielo, después de la recolección había empezado el exterminio de la mayoría de la población. Usaban unos rayos enormes que descomponían la materia inorgánica, destruyendo edificios, carreteras, vehículos, solo quedaban las personas desnudas paradas, que eran enseguida teletransportadas a la nave nodriza. Jack no perdió tiempo y en vez de intentar entrar en el hospital lo rodeó y llegó hasta la parte trasera.

 

Una escalera roja de incendios colgaba a varios metros de altura del suelo.

 

\- Ayudadme a alcanzarla- Dean miró a Jack y le puso las manos para que se aupara.

 

Rápidamente Ruby con el cuerpo de Gwen se acercó y saltó. Un salto tan alto y con tanta elegancia que parecía casi flotar en el aire. Agarró sin esfuerzo el último escalón y trepo por el. Una vez arriba tiró de una palanca que bloqueaba la escalera y la bajó para los demás.

 

\- Te dije que sería útil- Una sonrisita de egocentrismo se dibujó en el rostro de Gwen.

\- Sigamos, tenemos que llegar a la parte más alta.

 

Continuaron la subida sin problemas y una vez arriba los hermanos entendieron el porqué del hospital. Allí al lado había un helicóptero de urgencias, parado frente a ellos. Tal era el caos en el hospital que no había nadie allí para vigilarlo.

 

\- Está bien, y ¿quién sabe pilotar?- Ambos miraron a Jack y él asintió con la cabeza.

 

\- Es como pilotar una nave espacial, nunca se olvida-. Una sonrisita de satisfacción invadió su rostro mientras se subía a la cabina del helicóptero.

 

\- ¿Listos para un viajecito?- Jack parecía contento.

 

\- Ni de coña- Dean clavó su mirada en Sam. – Sabes que no puedo.

 

\- ¿No me digas que te da miedo volar?- Ruby parecía complacida por saber una debilidad del rubito.

 

\- Haz de tripas corazón- Sam le dedicó una dulce sonrisa y Dean asintió.

 

Todos saltaron rápidamente dentro y el helicóptero empezó a sonar, sus aspas empezaron a girar, pero el alto ruido que iba ocasionando llamó la atención de una de las pequeñas naves.

 

\- ¡Despega!- Dean sentado en la parte de atrás con Sam se apoyó en el asiento del piloto- ¡Nos han visto! ¡Rápido!

 

La nave lanzó uno de sus rayos contra el helicóptero, pero con un rápido movimiento de los mandos Jack consiguió esquivarlo.

 

El helicóptero se elevó sin problemas en el aire y la pequeña nave empezó a perseguirlos.

 

\- Tenéis que buscar una posible entrada en la nave- Jack hacía todo lo que estaba en sus manos para esquivar los rayos que la nave invasora les lanzaba, pero esta iba ganando cada vez más distancia.

 

\- Allí- Ruby señaló una esquina de la nave, a tan solo unos quinientos metros de distancia de ellos.

 

\- Muy bien, vamos a intentarlo.

 

La nave estaba casi pisándole los talones y cada vez era más y más difícil esquivar sus rayos, la distancia se iba acortando, pero el capitán no paraba de tener que hacer rizos y picados para conseguir no ser tocados.

Cuando ya estaba a tan solo unos doscientos metros otra nave invasora se añadió a la anterior.

 

\- Necesita algo de ayuda- Dean miraba alrededor en busca de cualquier cosa que pudiese ayudarles.

\- ¡Sam! Ayúdame con esto y agárrate.

 

De un rápido movimiento Dean abrió la puerta trasera del helicóptero y soltó casi todos los anclajes de la camilla de emergencia que allí se encontraba.

 

\- Jack, elévate- Jack parecía confuso, pero de pronto comprendió y empezó a reír.

 

El helicóptero empezó a ascender hacia la nave y hacia la apertura, cien metros les separaban de su destino, el agujero de entrada era completamente visible ya.

 

-¡Ahora!- Dean y Sam empujaron con fuerza y la camilla metálica salió disparada por la apertura. Golpeando la parte delantera de la nave alienígena, esta cayó en picado por el fuerte golpe. Pero rápidamente la otra que les seguía ocupó el sitio y disparó.

El triunfo había sido corto, esta vez Jack no pudo esquivar el rayo y el tiempo pareció detenerse.

En unas milésimas de segundo Sam cogió el pequeño extintor que había en el hueco donde antes había estado la camilla y lo arrojó por la apertura. Rápidamente apuntó con la pistola mientras veía como a su alrededor el helicóptero empezaba a descomponerse, era como si lo hubieran introducido en una nube de acido, un sonido de metal al quemarse se hizo audible por toda la cabina y Jack perdió parcialmente el control del helicóptero.

Sam disparó al extintor cuando se encontró cerca de la nave y este explotó destruyendo también a la nave invasora.

Solo unos pocos metros más y lo conseguirían, pero la mayor parte de la cola y de la pared al lado de Dean habían desaparecido ya.

 

Solo unos pocos metros más…


	10. Chapter 10

La cola y la hélice del helicóptero se desprendieron y desaparecieron. Ya casi no les quedaba helicóptero, Jack perdió completamente el control y la mayoría de los mandos había desaparecido, como evaporados.

 

Cinco metros…

 

Lo poco que quedaba de la cabina estaba empezando a aminorar su ascenso, ya no había nada que le impulsara y la fuerza que había adquirido estaba siendo rápidamente vencida por la gravedad. Casi toda la parte de abajo del helicóptero desapareció. Dean y Sam se agarraron rápidamente a los asientos de Jack y Ruby, casi lo único que aún quedaba del helicóptero.

 

Dos metros…

 

Toda la parte superior había desaparecido, todos eran conscientes de que iban a matarse, de que iban a morir. Rápidamente Ruby cogió Sam por los brazos y se impulsó en el asiento con toda su fuerza. Jack y Dean contemplaron como subían y conseguían colarse por la apertura de entrada de la nave.

 

Jack y Dean intercambiaron una mirada.

 

\- Tenemos que hacerlo a la vez, o si no empujaremos al otro al vacío- Jack intentó hacerse entender, pero no tenían tiempo, el ascenso por la fuerza ya era casi inexistentes y en nada estarían cayendo al vació.

 

Dean asintió y Jack empezó a contar.

 

-Tres, dos, uno.- Ambos saltaron a la vez. Sus cuerpos empezaron a entrar por la apertura, pero antes de que les diera tiempo a agarrarse al filo, ambos empezaron a caer.

 

A una parte de Dean no le sorprendía, siempre supo que moriría cayendo, por eso nunca quería montarse en ningún chisme que pudiese volar.

 

Miró arriba y vio como la apertura empezaba a alejarse.

 

\- Adiós Sammy…

 

Pero fue detenido bruscamente.

 

Miró arriba otra vez y vio como Ruby agarraba a Jack con una mano y a él con la otra.

 

\- Me debéis una pero bien gorda- Ruby los subió sin apenas problemas y por fin todos estaban a bordo de la nave.

 

\- ¿Por qué…?- Dean intentó preguntar algo pero la temperatura era tal en la nave que casi le arde la garganta.- Dios, que calor hace aquí.

 

\- Porque cualquiera aguantaba a Sam si no lo hacía- Ruby dirigió una mirada de odio a Dean y una de tristeza a Sam.- Lo quiero como era antes: fuerte, dispuesto a todo.

 

Sam dirigió una mirada de pena a Ruby, es cierto que habían compartido muchos momentos, que había estado ahí cuando su hermano ya no estaba y que gracias a ella no había caído en una espiral de odio y rencor.

 

Pero también es cierto que ella le utilizó, que solo quería de él que provocara la liberación de Lucifer.

 

\- ¿Por qué intentas seguir engañándome?- Sam la miró llena de odio.– Nunca más volveré a confiar en ti.

 

\- No intento engañarte- Ruby se acercó a él y le ayudo a levantarse.- No lo entiendes, nunca quise hacerte daño, sí, es cierto que te utilicé, era el plan desde un principio, pero eso no quiere decir que no me gustara estar contigo, todo era genial y sé que también significaba algo para ti.

 

\- Eso no viene al caso- Sam tragó con dificultad debido al intenso calor.

 

Se pararon a contemplar la enorme sala donde ahora se encontraban.

 

Jack se había alejado un poco del grupo, inspeccionando una de las pequeñas naves que había allí paradas. La contemplaba y luego contemplaba su muñequera como tomando apuntes o comprobando algo con ella.

 

\- Bien, tenemos que buscar la lanza y hacer explotar esta cosa-. Dean señaló una especie de puerta completamente redonda en una de las paredes y se dirigieron hacia ella.

 

\- Está bien- Sam y Gwen le siguieron, pero cuando llegaron Dean estaba parado, pasando sus manos por todos los laterales de la puerta.

 

\- ¿Alguien sabe como se abre esto?-

 

Jack se acercó con una carrerilla hacia ellos y pasó su muñequera por toda la zona de la puerta.

 

\- Parece que es psíquica.

 

\- ¿Y como se abre una puerta psíquica?

 

\- Pues con los pensamientos- Sam se plantó delante de la puerta, cerró los ojos y la puerta, en un segundo, se abrió como una flor abre sus pétalos.

 

Lo que no vieron fue la figura negra que había justo al otro lado de la puerta, apuntando a Sam con su máquina. Un rayo verde cruzó el aire y Sam vio como se le venía encima sin tener tiempo a reaccionar.

 


	11. Chapter 11

El rayo verde cegó momentáneamente a Sam y este se quedó rígido, sin poder mover ni uno solo de sus músculos. El alien chilló y algo lo lanzó fuertemente hacia atrás. Entonces, su visión empezó a recuperarse y vio como Gwen, o Ruby dentro del cuerpo de Gwen, le cogía de la mano y le hacía reaccionar.

 

\- ¿Qué ha pasado?- Preguntó Jack

 

\- El asqueroso bicho negro te disparó con su rayo y yo me puse en medio para pararlo con mi cuerpo- Ruby puso una sonrisa de satisfacción.

 

\- ¿No deberías estar paralizada?- Dean se acercó a ella y solo entonces, de mala gana, Ruby soltó la mano de Sam.

 

\- Te recuerdo que yo controlo este cuerpo por mi voluntad, no por la de la chica a la que pertenecía, además he saltado delante y le he dejado el control del cuerpo a ella.

 

\- Eres una hija de…- Sam tapó con la mano la boca de Dean.

 

\- Gracias a ella podemos continuar todos, luego haremos lo que tengamos que hacer.

 

Dean le dirigió una mala mirada y se encaminaron por el oscuro pasillo, siguieron avanzando hasta que llegaron a una bifurcación.

 

\- ¿Derecha o izquierda?- Dean miró a Jack, pero Ruby respondió antes.

 

\- Derecha.

 

\- Izquierda.

 

\- Ok, a ver, por qué derecha y por qué izquierda- Sam se plantó en medio del pasillo y contempló a los dos.

 

\- La señal que Gwen consiguió captar viene de la izquierda, vuestra lanza tiene que estar en esa dirección.

 

\- Puedo sentir las almas de los humanos paralizados hacia la derecha, pensé que habíamos venido aquí a rescatarlos, además la sala de control está en esa dirección.

 

\- ¿Cómo sabes dónde esta la sala de control?- Dean la contempló con una incrédula mirada.

 

\- Porque fue allí donde los demonios se reunieron para hacer el pacto.

 

\- Muy bien, yo y Ruby iremos a rescatar a los humanos y a la sala de control- Sam la cogió del brazo y la empujó hacia su lado.

 

\- Vale, pues nosotros intentaremos recuperar la lanza.

 

Dean y Jack se encaminaron por el angosto corredor, Jack iba contemplando su muñequera para asegurarse de cual era el camino correcto en cada intersección.

 

De pronto oyó las pisadas de un gran grupo viniendo por el corredor, con señas se lo indicó a Dean, y ambos miraron nerviosos y rápido a todos los lados posibles; entonces Jack le cogió y le hizo retroceder hasta la última intersección, moviéndose de forma silenciosa y tan rápida como podían.

 

Podían notar como se les iban acercando, y cuando por fin llegaron al pasillo Jack giró rápidamente el brazo de Dean, haciendo que entrar en el pasillo demasiado rápido y ambos chocaron. Jack con la espalda pegada en la esquina del nuevo corredor, y Dean con el cuerpo completamente pegado al de Jack. Ambas miradas a escasos centímetros el uno del otro. Ambos cuerpo rígidos por la tensión, sudorosos por las prisas y la alta temperatura, la mente algo embotada por la falta de descanso en tanto correr. El sonido de las pisadas empezó a aumentar y ambos se quedaron sin atreverse a moverse, si tomaban ese corredor estaban perdidos.

 

Entonces, mientras esos horribles pensamientos llegaban a sus mentes el grupo llegó y los empezó a pasar de largo. Solo unos segundos más y el grupo entero habría pasado. Pero algo iba mal, la nave empezó ha hacer un pitido casi insoportable y esta retumbó y se inclinó. Dean cayó sin remedio de espaldas contra la pared contraria y Jack cayó sobre él. Jack contempló la mirada de terror en los ojos de Dean, había escuchado su miedo a volar, y ahora parecía que este se veía aumentado.

El rubito abrió la boca con algo de terror, los alienígenas aún estaba ahí al lado, si decía cualquier cosa podían ser descubiertos. Rápidamente Jack pegó sus labios a los de Dean, y silenció en el interior de su boca el grito contenido que había estado a punto de escaparse.

 

Poco a poco la nave empezó a estabilizarse y ambos se quedaron aun mirándose, con los cuerpos cálidos pegados, sin atreverse a moverse, sin separar los labios. Dean le dirigió una mirada asesina, y Jack aprovechó la situación y en vez de retirar sus labios sin más termino de besarle.

 

\- Eso sobraba- Dijo Dean en un susurro en el oído del capitán.

 

\- ¿No estabas a punto de gritar?

 

Dean bajó momentáneamente la mirada y prestó atención, el ruido de pisadas había pasado hace tiempo, así que empujó a Jack hacia atrás y volvió a dirigirse por el pasillo, pero pronto paró.

 

\- Ni una palabra de esto a nadie- Dean ni siquiera le miró, no espero una respuesta y siguió por el pasillo.


	12. Chapter 12

El resto del camino hasta la puerta que debía de contener el artefacto fue fácil. Pero usando su muñequera Jack informó a Dean de que al otro lado había por lo menos tres seres de esos.

 

Dean sacó el cuchillo para matar a los demonios y la pistola que llevaba.

 

Jack sacó también una especie de pistola que parecía hecha de plástico y ambos asintieron con la cabeza.

 

Repentinamente la puerta se abrió y los invasores dirigieron su mirada hacia ella, pero el brillo de una pequeña hoja de metal ya estaba sobrevolando el aire y fue a para al pecho del que estaba más cerca. Los otros dos invasores se giraron, ninguno llevaban sus escáneres que disparaban rayos, ambos estaban como en sus pensión en el aire delante de unos ordenadores sin pantalla cuya información flotaba en el aire.

 

Dos rayos amarillos salieron de la pistola de Jack y ambos invasores desaparecieron. Dean contempló el arma que este tenía.

 

\- Es un desmaterializador, no me gusta usarlo mucho, pero cuando no dejan otra alternativa…- Dean asintió y ambos entraron en la sala. Esta era redonda, con cuatro especie de ordenadores, y una gran espera de metal en el centró. Jack se dirigió a una de las zonas donde flotaban las luces y empezó a tocarlas. Dean por su parte, recogió el cuchillo del cadáver del alien.

 

\- Bien, vale, conozco este código-. Con un sonido como de aire escapando a presión la bola se abrió por la mitad, dejando ver en su interior una simple lanza de mango de madera y punta de metal.

 

\- ¿Esto es lo que buscabais?- Dean se acercó y la cogió del interior de la bola. Apenas pesaba, y parecía bastante nueva para tener supuestamente más de dos mil años.

 

\- Bien, ya podemos ir a buscar a los otros.

 

Ruby y Sam se encaminaron por su parte del pasillo, avanzaron cautelosos pero sin problemas.

 

\- Ya estamos cerca, puedo sentir todas esas malditas almas arrepintiéndose y encomendándose al cielo.- El tono de disgusto de Ruby era bastante claro, pero aun así Sam no pudo más que reírse.

 

Pero la sonrisa se le terminó en el momento en el que la nave empezó a emitir un fuerte sonido y a escorar hacia atrás. El pasillo empezó a convertirse en una cuesta cada vez más y más empinada. Sam se agarró a una de las paredes y consiguió mantenerse a duras penas, sin embargo Ruby no tuvo la misma suerte, y cayó hacia abajo.

 

Con un ágil movimiento Sam le cogió el brazo y se mantuvo agarrándola, pero debido al sudor por las altas temperaturas empezaba a resbalarse. Ruby se dio cuenta de ello y se agarró fuertemente por sus propios medios a la pared.

 

\- ¿Se puede saber que les pasa a estos tíos?- Sam empezaba a notar que se le dormía la mano del esfuerzo, pero poco a poco la nave volvió a recuperar su estabilidad.

 

\- No creo que haya sido a cosa hecha. Estoy escuchando el motor de cazas, así que deduzco que fuera hay una autentica guerra- Ruby cogió la mano colorada de Sam y la beso dulcemente sin mover sus ojos de los del gigantón.

 

\- ¿También tenéis mejor oídos los poseídos?

 

\- ¿Acaso lo dudas?- Ruby sonrió, pero Sam le quitó rápidamente la mano y continuó por el camino.

 

Pronto llegaron a una sala que parecía una bodega. Ruby miró primero, pues si ella era alcanzada no le afectaban los rayos, pero parecía estar vacía. Todos los invasores debían de haber acudido a la señal de alarma. Dentro de la gran habitación encontraron un montón de humanos y animales, todos quietos, como estatuas y bajo ellos unas plataformas grandes metálicas.

 

\- El rayo azul es un teletransporte, si lo pudiésemos accionar podríamos devolverlos a todos.

 

\- Me parece bien, pero habría que accionarlo con un retraso, te recuerdo que tenemos que salir nosotros también de aquí antes de que la guerra termine para cualquiera de los dos bandos.

 

\- Vamos entonces- Ruby se encaminó por otro estrello corredor y fueron avanzando pasando por delante de muchas puertas cerradas.

 

Sam la observaba caminar, tenía los mismos andares que una modelo, cosa que en el cuerpo de Gwen, más pequeñita y no tan delgada como la antigua Ruby quedaba de lo más curioso. Ruby se giró, le sonrió y se paró antes una puerta más grande que las demás.

 

\- Es aquí, pero prepárate, esta sala seguro que esta llena de ellos.

 

Sam sacó la pistola que había llevado en el helicóptero y comprobó el cargador cargando una bala en la recamara con un movimiento de la mano.

 

\- Estoy listo.

 

Sam se paró delante de la puerta, pensó en la apertura, pero esta vez, la puerta no se abrió.

 

\- Quizás esta necesite de dos seres, es más grande.

 

Ambos cerraron los ojos y se concentraron, la puerta se abrió de golpe. Entonces Ruby empezó a gritar y Gwen cayó de rodillas antes la atenta mirada de por lo menos seis de esas extrañas criaturas.


	13. Chapter 13

Sam contempló como los alienígenas recogían sus aparatos y apuntaban hacia la puerta, pensó en que esta se cerrara, pero no lo hizo. Cogió del suelo a Gwen y la apartó de los primeros rayos que empezaron a llegar.

 

\- ¿Qué ha pasado?- Gwen se frotaba la cabeza mientras ambos se escondían pegados contra el hueco de la puerta. Miró a su lado y vio como Sam disparaba y se ocultaba detrás de la pared a su lado.

 

\- ¿Te encuentra bien, Ruby?- Sam la contempló un momento mientras esquivaba los rayos verdes que pasaban rozando por su lado.

 

\- Olvídate de esa asquerosa, ha como explotado dentro de mí.

 

Gwen se sentía demasiado mareada para poder ayudar a Sam y, por primera vez, sintió el horrible calor que hacía dentro de la nave.

 

\- Me estoy quedando sin balas y aún quedan por los menos cuatro de…- Sam no pudo terminar la frase, su cuerpo se iluminó en verde y quedó completamente rígido, era consciente de que no podía moverse, pero sabía que debía de hacerlo, era como la maldita sensación cuando vez que te viene un coche en lo alto, sabes que debes de apartarte, y sin embargo, tu cuerpo parece pesarte horrores.

 

Gwen lo contempló y con un fuerte movimiento consiguió ocultar el cuerpo de Sam antes de que le dieran los rayos azules.

 

Se acercó a la mano de Sam e intentó hacerse con su pistola, pero esta estaba fuertemente agarrada.

 

Escuchó los pasos de las criaturas acercándose, y usó todas sus fuerzas para ir separando los dedos de Sam del arma uno a uno.

 

Casi los notaba allí y solo había conseguido abrir dos de los dedos.

 

\- Sam, por favor, sé que puedes oírme, intenta abrir la mano.

 

El primero de los invasores llegó hasta la puerta, se asomó y Gwen y él se miraron, ella intentó apuntar con el arma en la mano del grandullón, pero el alien fue más rápido en apuntar con su escáner.

 

En un intento desesperado apretó con todas sus fuerzas el dedo de Sam sobre el gatillo, pero no había nada que pudiese hacer, Sam era mucha más fuerte y al estar congelado era imposible hacerle accionar el gatillo en tan pocos segundos.

 

Gwen lo contempló y se sintió cegada por la potencia y cercanía de la luz verde, pero algo iba mal, notaba el propio temblor de su cuerpo, por lo que no había sido paralizada. Miró al oscuro alien delante de ella y este no se movía.

 

\- ¿Estás bien?- Dijo una voz de detrás suya.

Giró rápidamente la cabeza y contempló a Ianto, no tenía la chaqueta, de la camisa solo quedaban algunos trozos colgando de los rotos pantalones, su cuerpo estaba empapado en sudor, pero eso sí, la corbata estaba impecable, perfectamente colocada sobre la piel.

 

\- ¿No tendrás por casualidad un poco de agua, verdad?- Gwen no pudo más y empezó a reírse.

 

Ianto disparó otro rayo verde y congeló a un alien que había aparecido detrás del primero. Gwen se levantó, arrancó por las malas el aparato que tenía el invasor que había estado apunto de paralizarla y usando el cuerpo de este como escudo, se asomó a la habitación y empezó a disparar sin parar de reír.

 

\- Como Jack te vea con esa pinta te va a secuestrar por los menos durante un mes.

 

-Ummm, es una buena idea.- El capitán y Dean aparecieron por el pasillo, el rubito con la lanza en una mano.

 

\- ¡Sam! ¿Te encuentras bien?- Dean soltó la lanza y se arrodilló junto a su hermano.

 

\- Sí, espera- Ianto se acercó también a él con el aparato alien. Pulsó unos botones y emitió un rayo rojo. Al momento Sam empezó a moverse otra vez.

 

El grupo entró en la habitación y Jack y Gwen empezaron a teclear cosas en todos los ordenadores.

 

\- Programaré el rayo para cinco minutos, todos apareceremos en la plaza de Cardiff.

 

\- Bien, la nave sigue emitiendo una señal a las demás, debemos de alejarla de aquí, no queremos que todas pasen por este sector. Pondré los motores en dirección al Sol, tendremos unos ocho minutos.- Un disparo de la pistola de Jack inutilizó los mandos, ahora no había posibilidad de cambiar la ruta.

 

Las cuentas atrás empezaron a correr y todos salieron de la sala de control y se dirigieron lo más rápido que pudieron al pasillo.

 

Otro grupo de invasores se acercó corriendo. Sam y Dean cogieron los escáneres y empezaron a disparar mientras Gwen y Jack ayudaban a Ianto a avanzar, el chaval había sufrido una deshidratación debido al tiempo que llevaba allí dentro y le costaba bastante andar.

 

El equipo Torchwood entró el primero en el almacén, el tiempo se les estaba echando encima, ya que habían tardado más de lo previsto cargando con Ianto. Dean y Sam se quedaron resguardando el principio del pasillo, usando las esquinas como cobertura. Pronto la nave empezó a desplazarse y debido a los daños que había sufrido empezó a vibrar.

 

Los chicos se dirigieron rápidamente hacia el almacén, pero una explosión en una pared cercana provocó que la puerta se cerrara. Los chicos solo pudieron ver un brillo azul a través de los encajes de la puerta. Y ahora estaban solos, dirigiéndose hacia el Sol, sin idea de manejar la nave, ni de cómo volver a casa.


	14. Chapter 14

Ambos volvieron al pasillo, si iban a morir sería luchando.

 

\- Dean…

 

\- Lo sé Sam, yo también…- Solo compartieron una mirada, Dean aún con la lanza bajo el brazo y Sam con el artefacto alien apuntando al pasillo. Ambos empapados en sudor, con arañazos, algún que otro corte, cansados a más no poder y aun así plantando cara, sin rendirse, siempre adelante.

 

El número de invasores negros en el pasillo había aumentado considerablemente, los rayos verdes se cruzaban una y otra vez, ya todo estaba perdido.

 

\- ¿Preparado para salir ahí y llevarnos por delante a todos los que podamos?- Dean miró orgulloso a su hermano ¿pequeño?, Sam solo asintió y ambos saltaron a la vez al pasillo.

 

Los alienígenas seguían allí, pero estaban todos tumbados en el suelo, a su lado, un hombre los contemplaba.

 

\- ¡Cass!- Dean casi no podía salir de su asombro.

 

\- ¿Vuelves a ser tú?- Sam se acercó con cautela, pero Castiel solo le dirigió una mirada sencilla y ambos sabían que era el de nuevo.

 

\- ¿Qué te ocurrió? ¿Por qué hiciste esas cosas?

 

\- Para vosotros sería como una sobrecarga- Cass miró triste a los ojos de Sam, una nota de arrepentimiento se encontraban en ellos.

 

Cass se acercó antes de que dijeran nada más, miró la lanza, toco a los hermanos y ambos aparecieron de repente en el almacén donde habían dejado al «bebé» de Dean, en América.

 

\- La lanza es como dije una de las armas más poderosas del cielo, pensad que soy como una bombilla que se ilumina con la gracia de Dios, pues la emisión de la lanza a un nivel tan alto como para hacerlo audible fue como una subida de tensión.

 

\- ¿Cómo te has recuperado?- Sam aun no parecía confiar mucho en Castiel, por mucho que les haya salvado la vida.

 

\- La lanza dejó de emitir, cuando la desactivasteis de los emisores pude recuperar la conciencia y vi como todos los fantasmas que habían vuelto desaparecían al no tener ya su fuente de energía.

 

\- Eso explica qué le pasó a Ruby-. Cass miró perplejo a Sam, él no se había enterado de su vuelta y su partida.

 

\- No importa ya- Dean empezó a acariciar su coche, les dejó hablar un poco más y luego se giró mirando a los dos.

 

\- ¿A quién le apetece una cerveza bien fría?- Todos sonrieron a la vez y salieron del almacén dirigiéndose al primer bar que encontraran.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Al volver aparecieron en la plaza rodeados de todos los seres vivos que había en el almacén de la nave y, como habían previsto, la nave emitió un rayo rojo que a ellos no les afectó, pero descongeló a todos los que había allí, fueron los únicos que vieron con tristeza como la nave se alejaba. Y mezclados entre tanta gente como estaban, pudieron pasar desapercibidos. Al volver tumbaron a Ianto en una cama y le dejaron descansar mientras buscaban toda la información posible sobre sus compañeros, pero como esperaban, estos «cazadores» no se dejaban localizar, al igual que ellos no había casi nada real, solo una supuesta defunción del rubito hacía ya muchos años.

 

Después de terminar el informe de todo lo que habían visto y catalogarlo, Jack descargó toda la información que había conseguido en el ordenador de Torchwood, se despidió de Gwen y se encaminó a la pequeña cocina. Llenó un vaso de agua y se la llevó a Ianto.

 

Al entrar en la habitación Ianto estaba despierto, intentando incorporarse, se había bebido los dos vasos de agua que le habían dejado en una mesita de al lado.

 

\- No deberías de levantarte- El capitán se acercó a él, se sentó a su lado en la cama y le acarició la frente.

 

\- Aún estas muy caliente, deberías de descansar- Ianto le cogió la cabeza y le besó intensamente.

 

\- Mi temperatura no es culpa de la nave, si no de ti.- Jack se rió y le volvió a besar, esta vez dulcemente, disfrutando por primera vez en mucho tiempo, de tener tiempo para ello.

 

\- ¿Sabes? No deberías de quitarte nunca esa corbata.

 

\- No estaba pensando en quitármela yo mismo- Una caricia de Jack rozó los pezones de Ianto y este se estremeció ante su tacto.

 

\- Quizás podríamos divertirnos un poco con lo que te queda de ropa y, luego, habría que asegurarse de que te des un baño, solo para «hidratar» tu piel.

 

\- Tendrás que obligarme a ello, capitán.

 

\- ¡Oh! Sabes que yo siempre gano…- Jack cogió a Ianto de la corbata, pero este le agarró de la cara y le obligó a tumbarse en la cama mientras volvían a unir sus labios.


End file.
